Forever Rose
by RavensBalla23
Summary: Summary: Set in Tree Hill as all characters are in the transition from elementary to high school. Nathan has a girlfriend and Haley is constantly changing boyfriends. Nathan thought the girl he was with was the one but, that all changes when he meets Hal
1. The Single Rose in a Dandelion Patch

Couple: Nathan/Haley

Summary: Set in Tree Hill as all characters are in the transition from elementary to high school. Nathan has a girlfriend and Haley is constantly changing boyfriends. Nathan thought the girl he was with was the one but, that all changes when he meets Haley for the first time at in gr.9.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story, the storyline and Hope.

Nathan Thinking: Ok, first day, nervous? No, I got Hope with me, she's all I need! Ok, Lookin' good

It was his first day of Grade 9 at Tree Hill High. Sure, most of the ninth graders came from Tree Hill elementary! However, there were also kids from surrounding schools! At this moment, Nathan Brodan Scott, a 14 year old basketball star stood in his mirror.

Nathan Thinking: Hair is neat, Smell?

Takes a whiff of his new "grown up" cologne that his girlfriend had bought him for his 14th birthday

Nathan Thinking: Alright! I think I'm ready to go

Smiling, he runs out of the room, kissing his picture of his girlfriend, Hope on the way out

As he walks in, Nate notices that most of the ladies are looking his way. He was wearing his usual jeans and a white t-shirt. The front of his hair was spiked. Maybe it had been the 4 inches he had grown over the summer, now standing at 5'11" that made the difference. He just smiled, knowing that he was content with Hope.

Soon, he saw her face in the crowd, as she ran up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and him , pulling her into a deep kiss. She giggled.

Hope: I missed you Natey!  
Nate: I missed u too Hope

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her, as they continued to walk down the hall. Soon, he passed an unfamiliar face. It was that of an angel! She caught his eye as if she was a rose in a pack of dandelions.

A beautiful, velvety red, blossoming rose! It lased for only a second as he was pulled out of his daze by his buddy Tim

Tim: Dude, NATHAN?  
Nathan: What? Oh, ya hi Tim  
Tim: Dude, where's you go?  
Nathan: Umm, Basketball Land?  
Tim: Aww, how sweet, you were thinking of me  
Nathan: Don't flatter yourself Tim

Bell rings

Tim: Well, see ya Nate  
Nate: Bye Tim, don't fall own the stairs  
Tim walking away: I Won't

Tim leaves down the staircase and you can hear the banging as Nathan And Hope cringe and laugh.

Nathan: I'll see you at lunch?  
Hope: Ok, babe, see you then, love you!  
Nathan: I love you too

She leaves as Nathan disappears into his homeroom.

AN: This was just a starter ("Pilot") chapter to make sure you guyz like it! 5 replies and I'll keep going!


	2. Evident Beauty, Worthless Men

Chapter2 – Evident Beauty, Worthless Men

As Nathan walked into his homeroom, he nodded to a few of his buddies from his grade school, and some guys that he new from basketball, as he continued to get weird stares from all of the girls. He just sat down and looked around, hopping that she'd be there! She wasn't, but a girl next to him was drooling as he waved to her, a little weirded out

Soon, he was off to first period

Later that day

Nate walked into the cafeteria on his lunch and noticed Hope, coming full force at him, wrapping her arms around him.

Hope: Hey babe, how has your day been?

Nate Looking around for his rose, not really paying attention to Hope: Good, kinda boring, you know, going over the curriculum, how about you?

Hope: Good. I met someone, she's pretty cool, we have all our classes together!

Nate: Really? Cool, where is she?

Hope gestures to someone to come. For a second, the being was just a shadow as, he was still looking around. But then, when he brought his eyes down to Hope, there she was, his rose. He smiled as if he had never done before as, for the first time, he actually got a good look at her. Long, wavy, brown, glistening hair that shimmered as she moved. Milky, soft-looking skin covered the parts of her visible body. And Those eyes, those beautiful Hazel eyes that penetrated your soul as if to see right through him.

She moved, it was graceful and exquisite as she held out her hand. His heart started to beat, she wanted him to take her hand in his, she wanted to shake HIS hand! Slowly, he looked at Hope who was waiting, then, as if a Ford F-150 truck was adding resistance to his hand, he pulled it towards her's and gently took her hand into his and shoo it, looking her right in the eye.

Rose: Hi, I'm Haley James

NathanStammering: Nathan, Nathan, Naa-Nathan Scott! PPleased to meet you!

She smiled and sent his heart into a million pieces! Unfortunately, Hope took notice of her boyfriend's unusual behavior and immediately brought Nathan into a kiss. Then, they pulled away.

Nate: What was that for?

Hope: I forgot to give you one when I saw you

Nate: Ok

Haley smiled coyly. Then, Nate saw his brother, Lucas walk in, he waved, putting an arm around Hope. Dan walked towards them, then wrapped his arms around Haley's waist, kissing her forehead

Haley: Hey babe.

Nate: Wow, dude, you know her? what? wait? I'm lost!

Luke: Nate, I told you about Haley, I'm happy you finally got to meet her

Nate: THIS is your Haley?

Luke: Yea, my girlfriend, who I met at summer camp

Nate: The skinny dipping with you Haley?

Haley: That's me!

Nate: Sorry! Umm, Hope, I gotta go, I'll see you fourth!

Nathan walks out of the cafeteria

AN: Sorry it's been a while guys. I usually won't make you wait too long but, this weekend has been busy. Sorry it's short as well; I promise the next one will be longer! Oh, and also, just so you know, I have a bad "K" key! 5 replies gets new chapter!


	3. Gym, Science and Detentions

Chapter3 – Gym, Science, And Detentions!

Gym

Nathan now found himself sitting in the gym, it was quiet and empty, but at the same time, made the most noise he had ever heard. He heard every memory he had in a gym go by. He replayed his life in his mind, trying to think of what to do! Does he go for Haley, even though she's dating his brother and throw away a 7 month relationship with Hope, or, does he stick with Hope and only get to dream about having Haley? Because he did, he did dream about her, every night.

Nathanto himself: but, I love Hope. Then again, I could potentially love Haley! There's just something about her, I can't quite grasp it but, it gives me this feeling, the same one I used to have for Hope, but, is now gone. What am I going to do?

The bell rang and he somehow found his way to his locker and his fourth period Science class subconsciously.

In class, he too a seat at the back of the room and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Hope sat next to him, Haley in front of him and Luke in front of Hope. Then, the teacher came in.

Hope: Hey baby, are you ok?

Nathan: Ya, fine Hope I'm fine

Hope: good, you kind of scared me for a while.

Teacher: Hello class, I'm Ms. Margie.

He looked at his Rose and kept his gaze locked until, he realized that the class was laughing and looking at him.

Nathan:What? Huh?

Ms. Margie:Hello, nice of you to join our class. Listen, I know its been a long day but, please, I was so close to having a day where no one falls asleep.

Nathan: No, I wasn't asleep

Ms. Margie: Well then, son, what is your name?

Nathan:Nathan, Nathan Scott

Ms. Margie:Well, Mr. Scott, I am pleased to tell you that you will be serving detention this Thursday with…

You could hear Haley in the background giggling and Ms. Margie turned around and looked at her.

Ms. Margie: Haley James

Ms. Margie winked at him and he now understood her plan, as Haley groaned.

Hope Whispering:Wow, kind of strict!

Nathan: Aww well, it's not like I have basketball or anything.

Hope: I guess!

Nate sat through the rest of the class then, accidentally bumped into Haley as he was leaving, sending her books flying. He quickly bent over and gathered every last book, then placed them into her hands and stood up.

Nathan: Sorry!

Haley: It's ok; I shouldn't be such a klutz!

Nathan:So, I guess I'll see you in detention!

Haley: At least I won't get bored

Nathan: Yea, well, I'll see you later?

Haley: Sure, see you tomorrow. Bye Nathan!

She walked away.

Nathan whispering:Bye my little Rose

He smiled to himself as he made his way back to his locker. Right next to him where a guy that looked like he was in the 11th grade and what seemed to be his girlfriend. Nathan kind of assumed this when he saw her pushed up against the locker with, the guy drooling all over her. He taped the guy on the shoulder and they broke away from each other.

Nathan: Sorry to bug you but, your kind of, against my locker.

Guy: Oh, sorry man.

The guy holds out his hand and Nathan took it and shoo it firmly.

Guy:The Name's Jake and this beauty is my girlfriend Peyton.

Nathan: Nice to meet you two, I'm Nathan

Guy:Nathan Scott?

Nathan:That's me!

Jake:I've been waiting' to meet you, we could have used you on the squad last year.

Nathan: Well I'm here now, but not for long, I got to go catch my bus.

Jake:Ok, see you later dude, ask you parents and if it's cool with them, I'll give you a ride tomorrow. Just got my license in June.

Nathan: Ok, thanks, see you man!

Jake:By little man!

Nathan found his bus and went home where, all night, he dreamed of the following day, where he could see her again.

AN: a little longer, sorry guys, I got tons of ideas, I just got to find a way to put them, sort of writer's bloc but, after 5 replies, I'll have a new chapter posted!


	4. I'm sick COUGH COUGH

Chapter 4 – I'm Sick –Cough-Cough-

Nathan's Room

A sharp buzzing went off as his huge hand covered the alarm clock, hitting the "snooze" button. He stretched, as a pair of hands wrapped around his chest. He smiled, still half asleep and grasped them firmly, stroking the beautiful being's wrists.

Nathan:I missed you Haley.

Beauty:Haley?

He looked confused and rolled over, looking at the girl. His dreams had deceived him once again, as a very hurt-looking Hope glared back at him, all the hate in the world had to have been in her eyes.

Nathan thinking:Nate, buddy, what have you done now? You idiot! Haley was your dream girlfriend; Hope is your real girlfriend! Remember, she crawled into your bedroom window last night, when her parents were arguing again? How could you NOT remember that?

Hope:Nathan, WHAT did you Call me?

Nathan: Umm, nothing, I said Hope, I swear, I swear I said Hope!

Hope:No, you clearly said Haley!

Nathan:Hope, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it

Hope: Nathan, what is up with you?

Nathan:Nothing!

Hope:You're acting so… so… different!

Nathan:I am?

Hope:Ya, you no longer listen to what I'm saying, or the teacher, or even your friends! You're always away in space, La La Land, always looking for something!

Nathan:No, I'm not!

Hope:You sure that you want us?

Nathan steps closer to her, placing one hand over her heart. He hated to do it but, he had to, he had to lye, he loved Hope. At least, right now. He didn't want to ruin that. Maybe his feelings for Haley would simply pass over, Yea, that's what they would do, just vanish!

Nathan:Hope, this is exactly what I want. Never second guess that!

Hope: Are you 100 sure.

Nathan:99.99 sure!

Hope:And the other .01?

Nathan:Will come when we get married!

Hope smiled radiantly up at him as he glared back at her. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and, gently pulled her closer, meeting his lips with her's. He gently grasped her top lip in between his lips. Then, caressed them softly and slowly as the two lover stayed in each other's embrace.

Nathan:I'm sure!

Hope:I love you

Nathan: I love you too.

He smiled down at her. She swallowed hard and grabbed his arm slightly.

Nathan: Hope, you ok?

Hope:Ya, I just need to use your bathroom.

Nathan: Go ahead, you know where it is.

She ran down the hall and into the bathroom. She then emerged, roughly 10 minutes later. Her hair was messed up and she looked pale. He immediately rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

Nathan:Maybe you should stay home, get some rest?

She simply nodded and collapsed on his bed. He walked over to her and layed next to her, kissed her head, and gently began to rub her stomach. She moaned. Nathan looked at the clock.

Nathan:Look, babe, I gotta go. I'll be here on my lunch break ok? Get some rest. Luke's right down the hall if you need him.

Hope: Doesn't he have to go to school?

Nathan: When my parents are out of town, he always skips.

She nodded as he gave her a soft kiss goodbye, then, another on her forehead.

Nathan: Get well soon!

Hope: I'll try

He smiled and left the room. While she had been in the bathroom, he had had time to get dressed. He never really cared how he dressed before; Hope kind of didn't care either. Though, he new Haley did! He made sure this morning, that not one hair was out of place and that his jeans and dress shirt where ironed. He put on an extra squirt of his cologne, ensuring that he had the desired scent.

School

He entered as usual and found his locker. Haley, right away came up behind him, then leaned against the locker next to him.

Haley: Hey

Nathan: How's it goin'?

Haley:Pretty good, where's my ex?

Nathan:Ex?

Haley:You're brother!

Nathan:You two broke up?

Haley: Yea, so, now I'm going out with Barry.

Nathan:Barry Hedler?

Haley:Yeah

Nathan: Well, Luke's at home, skipping and Haley's home sick

Haley:I guess it's me, you and Barry for the day than!

Nathan: I guess so.

Haley: Walk me to homeroom?

Nathan: Sure!

He too her boos from her and walked her to her homeroom class. Then, commenced his day, as usual!

AN: Hey guys, short update, got bored after 2 night's OTH show and, well wanted to write something because the episode reminded me of my girlfriend. Just so you now, This is my story since gr. 9. I am Nate and well, I'll let you figure out the rest! Thanks for reading! Please reply for Chapter 5!


	5. Future Love Notes

Chapter 5 –

Nathan only had 4th period with Haley. They also had the same lunch because all the juniors ate together. Nathan watched the clock, call day long, waiting for it to hit 12:25. He had never seen a clock work so slow. Finally, third period ended, and he went off to lunch. He found Haley in the courtyard, wrapped in her new boyfriend's arms. For some reason, he felt the urge to ill this Barry kid.

Haley:Hey Nathan. Weren't you supposed to go see Hope?

He had totally forgotten. At the same time, he looked at Hope, a little disappointed. HE had hoped that he would get to spend time with her during lunch.

Nathan:Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I guess I'll see you fourth?

Haley:I'll be there!

Nathan smiled, and then ran all the way home, into his bedroom. She was still fast asleep. He gently sat down next to her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She gently stirred, and opened her eyes. She smiled and gazed up at him. He returned a soft smile.

Nathan:Hey.

Hope:Hey.

Nathan: feeling any better?

She nodded.

Nathan:Good.

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and then gave her a hug.

Nathan:Look, babe, I wish I could stay but…

Hope:I know, I know, you have to get to 4th, go ahead, I'll be here when you get back ok?

He nodded and ran out of the room, back to school.

Science

Nathan ran in and took his seat at the back of the class. Haley surprisingly sat next to him. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a few beats.

Haley:How is she?

Nathan:She's doing better.

The teacher came in and, started to talk.

At some point in time, the teacher's word's blended in with one another and he was not only lost, but completely and utterly bored. He looked over to see that Hope was as well. He smiled and scribbled in a piece of paper in his notebook:

Doesn't she look a lot like a chicken? Check it out, she bobs her head after every sentence!

Nathan cleared his throat lightly and Hope looked over. He smiled and showed her his

notebook. She read it and giggled. She then began to etch something in of her own.

**I just wish that this chicken would fly away!**

Nathan chuckled and wrote back:

Chicken's can't fly!

Haley thought about it for a second. Then, messaged back:

Aww man, that means we're stuck with her!

Nathan laughed and nodded as Haley smiled. He hoped that sometime in the future, these would be love notes. He knew though, that for right now, it was just him and Haley, as friends. And he was okay with that.

The bell rang.

Haley: I'll see you later Nate.

He smiled at her and she returned the loving gesture. Nathan had butterflies crawling up his esophagus. That smile was the single, most-thrilling thing he had ever seen.

Nathan: Bye Hales!

AN: Note that this is NOT the end. I'd never do that to you guys. I just need to work with the timeline I have for this story. I guarantee you that by next chapter, Haley and Nathan WILL be spending more time together, and by chapter 9 they will be together. I now it's a long time to wait but, bear with me.


	6. Love, BreakUps and Backseats

Chapter 6 – Love, Break-Ups and Backseats

Nathan slowly walked to his locker. His heart smiled in glee, until he realized that he still had Hope at home. He was such a bad boyfriend. He HAD a girlfriend, Hope and what a wonderful girlfriend she was. But, he had these, odd feelings for Haley. They were getting stronger, but he just couldn't leave Hope like that.

Nathan thinking: Besides, Haley already has a boyfriend. Even if he is constantly changing, why would SHE want YOU?

He sighed as he saw Jake and his girlfriend pressed against his locker once again. He laughed and cleared his throat. Jake instantly, sprang off Peyton and looked at him. Nathan was kind of pale.

Jake: hey man, you coming home with us?

Nathan: yea

Jake: Well, so is my little sister, so we have to wait for her. You aright man? You look a little, discolored.

Nathan: Yeah, fine!

Jake: What's up?

Nate: Well, there's this girl.

Jake: and you want to get in her pants?

Nate: No, I really do like her. It's just, that, I have a girlfriend, and well, what my girlfriend and I have really isn't a typical high school relationship. It's more like a marriage.

Jake: Well, dude, all I have to say is that if this is messing with your mind, it'll mess with your relationship. I say, do what you need to be happy. Go for it.!

Nate: I will

Jake: Who's the girl anyways?

Haley walked towards them. At first, he thought he was dreaming. She was radiant; lighted the entire hall.

Nate: Haley?

Jake: Hey lil' sis'. How was your day?

Haley: good

Nathan: Wait, WOW, you guys are…?

Haley: Brother and Sister, yes.

Jake: So, Nate, who was this girl?

Nate:Umm, nothing, no one, its not important!

Jake: ok, well, lets get going.

Peyton and Haley started to walk, so did Nathan, but he was stopped by Jake.

Jake: It's Haley isn't it?

Nathan: I don't know what you're talking about

Jake: Come on man, don't lie.

Nathan sighed and put his head back.

Nate: I'm sorry man, I now she's your sister and all but, She's just so…

Jake: Beautiful, I know! But Nate, this isn't; because I don't want you to hurt her, this is because I don't want her to hurt you.

Nate: What do you mean?

Jake: She'll play mind games with you. She'll cheat, she's not meant to be with someone. All she'll do is hurt you.

Nathan laughed.

Nate: Nice try man but, next time, just tell me you don't want me chilling with your sister ok? You don't have to make this stuff up that doesn't make sense. I mean, why would she do that?

Jake: To make sure that she's not the one getting hurt. Please, just be careful.

Nathan nodded.

Nate: I can't help it man, I think I'm falling for her. I know we're not even together but, before, it was me and Hope, nothing could stop that. Haley is the one person that has contradicted that. I've never felt lie this.

Jake: Just be careful.

Nathan looked him sincerely, straight in the eye.

Nathan: I will.

The two caught up to the girls and got into the car. Nathan sat next to Haley in the back and smiled at her, slightly. She smiled back, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers.

Jake started to drive. Haley and Nathan were having a good conversation in the back seat. He could tell Haley was flirting with him. She kept touching his thigh, licking her lips and fluttering her eyelashes at him. He actually, flirted back. He'd flex when she touched his arm and, half put his arm around her. He looked her straight in the eyes every chance he got.

Eventually, Nathan got home and went to his room. Hope wasn't there. Instead, he found a note from her. It read:

Nathan,

Thanks for everything. I just went home for the night. Call me.

Love you babe,

Hope

Nathan sighed and dialed her number.

Hope: hello

Nathan: Hi, Hope, can we talk?

Hope: Sure, what's wrong?

Nathan: Look, Hope, I love you but, I have feelings for someone else.

Hope: What? Nathan What are you talking about?

Nathan: I'm starting to have feelings for someone else

Hope: NATHAN BRODAN SCOTT, that ring you gave me means nothing? Who Is the tramp?

Nathan: It does mean everything Hope, I just, I just, I'm just curious.

Hope: WHO IS IT?

Nathan: Haley

Hope: Nate? What is wrong with you? Suddenly you're like ever guy in the school!

Nate: No, Hope, I'm not, I think her and I might have something.

Hope: No, you don't, she promised me that she didn't even remotely like you and that she'd never go out with you.

Nathan Thinking: Hope, you don't know the truth. You don't see her with me, you don't see us together, without you there,

Nathan: We have a good time, her and I. We have fun, unlike you and I where if we're not kissing or making out, or having sex, or around people, we're fighting! Her and I have fun and I don't have to watch what I'm doing or saying with her.

It was the truth. Hope loved to fight and argue, and Nathan hated it. She'd get worked up over the slightest thing, like he said Hopey, which she hated.

Haley: You know what? You date your little tramp, in fact call her right now, ask her out right now. Oh, wait, you're too chicken, let me do it.

Nathan: Hope, no.

Too late, there was already a dial tone.

AN: This was a bit longer than the others. Just so you now, when Haley and Nathan DO get together, it won't be a smooth ride. I mean, why is it anyways? Anyway, thanks for reading and please reply for an update!


	7. Dial Tones

Chapter 7- Dial Tones!

Nathan hung up the phone, and then hung his head. When Hope got crazy, she got crazy. He thought back to grad, when she didn't get the exact dress she wanted. She was pissy for days. How he got yelled at! He sighed.

Nathan: She's going to ruin everything. Unless, I get to Haley right after her.

Just then, the phone rang. He answered.

Nathan: Hello

Hope: She says she'd never do it, you're just not her kind of guy. So, what are you gonna do now?

Nathan sat there. Really, Haley didn't want him? After all their flirting and fun, she just didn't want him?

Nathan: Well, ok then.

But, here she was, Hope. She was his first love and yes, he still loved her. Haley had taken her chance and threw it down the drain. Maybe he should give Hope another chance.

Nathan: Um, Hope. Listen, I know I hurt you but, would you possibly be willing to give us another shot?

Hope: But you so desperately love Haley

Nathan: No I don't! I was just curious, that's all.

Hope: Tell me you don't like her anymore and I'll say yes.

Nathan: I don't like Haley anymore, Hope.

Hope: Then, I will see you tomorrow, boyfriend.

Nathan: Bye

They both heard a Dial Tone.

NEXT DAY

At school.

Nathan walked in and found Hope and her posse. Every morning it was Hope, Haley, Lilly, and Carly. He smiled at them.

Nathan: Hello ladies.

Haley: Hey Nate

Hope: Hey boyfriend.

He smiled and joined the guys. The bell rang and everyone left the halls. Nathan pulled Haley aside, after saying his goodbye to Hope.

Nathan: I need to talk to you about last night.

Haley: What happened last night?

Nathan: You know the conversation you and Hope had.

Haley: What are you talking about? I went to the Hurricanes game last night. I wasn't even home.

Nathan: Oh, ok, wow, that changes everything. Well, I'll see you at lunch then ok? Who will you be with?

Haley: I was kind of hoping to hang with you, my boyfriend and I broke up.

Nathan: Oh, ok, sure

Haley: See you then

She winked.

Nathan: Ya, see you then

She left down the hallway and into her homeroom. That was it, she was tearing him apart. Enough was enough, he was going to break up with Hope, and kiss Haley and for all, tonight!


	8. Romantic Detention?

Chapter 8- Romantic Detention?

LUNCH

Nate took his usual seat in the cafeteria and Hope soon joined. 15 minutes in, no Haley.

Nathan: Hope, have you seen any sign of Haley.

Hope: No, why?

Nathan: She just said she was gonna eat lunch with us.

Hope: Well, she might be with her new boyfriend, Dean.

Nathan: Oh, ok.

He looked up and saw Haley pass by with her new boyfriend. Haley and Dean had been on again, off again, for the past 2 years. Haley had cheated on many guys, but never Dean. Nathan was hopping to be the one to tame her. Lunch came and went, and soon, 4th period was underway.

Nathan took his usual seat, as did all the others. He spent the entire period thinking. Should he, or shouldn't he kiss her? He had to, he just had to. Maybe he should wait for a sign, yeah, that's what he was going to do.

The bell rang.

Nathan got up from his seat and Haley walked up to him.

Haley: You ready?

Nathan: For what?

Haley: Nathan, it's Thursday, we have detention.

Nathan: OH, right, I forgot about that.

Nathan bent over and kissed Hope, on the forehead.

Nathan: See you later Hope.

Hope: Bye Baby

Nathan and Haley walked into the hall. They walked down to the detention room. There was a note on the door:

Dear Students,

Detention has been moved to the library.

Nathan looked at Haley.

Nathan: Wow, some punishment

Haley: I know, sit on a big couch for 45 minutes and talk.

Nathan smiled. They made their way down to the library and found themselves the biggest, comfiest couch in the most private area.

Nathan took a seat near the one end, Haley next to him.

Nathan: So, I what happened to you at lunch?

Haley: Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. I was hanging out with…

Nathan: Dean?

Haley: Yeah

Nathan: Yeah, I heard

He looked away and Haley looked kind of upset. A tension grew between the two.

Haley: So, how are you and Hope?

He cringed and winced.

Haley: That bad?

Nathan: Yea, actually, no day is good with Hope. Quite frankly, I'm tried of it.

Haley: That sucks.

Nathan: Yeah. I'm probably going to break up with her.

Haley: Usually, I'd say no, but her and I aren't really getting along right now.

Nathan: Really?

Haley: Yea, she kind of likes Dean, and now, I'm dating him, she thinks it's just to get back at her. Also, she doesn't like you and I hanging out.

Nathan: She ALWAYS has a hidden agenda!

Haley: Check it out.

She pointed forward. There was a TV, Spiderman was playing.

Nathan: How idiotic do you have to be to play a movie during detention?

Haley: Works for us.

Nathan smiled and looked over at her. He had her right here, next to him. If only she knew. What did she care, she had a boyfriend; One of the most popular guys in school. Yet, Nathan's heart was beating uncontrollable. He felt as if something coated his esophagus. His breathing became intense and all he could think about was touching her; feeling her sin against his. He just sat there and watched her. She was an angel, a miracle, a Rose. He wished she was his Rose. But, she didn't want it. He smiled at her.

Haley: What?

Nathan: nothing, just thinking

Haley: About what?

Nathan: You'll see.

She smiled softly. They continued to watch the movie. Halfway through, he realized that she was leaning against him. HE enjoyed the sensations. He felt every part that was against him, tingle and shimmer as it sent senses and shivers up his spine.

Nathan Thinking: Don't get yourself excited man; she probably doesn't even realize it. She's probably just, into the movie.

They stayed like that until the movie ended. Haley got to her feet. He groaned in his mind.

Haley: Well, detention's over. I guess I'll see you later.

Nathan: Umm, hey Hales, are you doing anything tonight?

Haley: No

Nathan: Want to head over to the teen club. Grab some sodas or something?

Haley: Sure. How about I meet you there in an hour? We'll go back to my place after.

Nathan: Okay, see you then.

Haley left and Nathan pumped his fist. But, he had to dump Hope first. This wasn't going to be easy. He loved Hope, but he might love Haley. He needs to know!

Nathan ran home and called Hope.

Hope: Hello?

Nathan: Hey Hope.

Hope: Nathan, how was detention with little miss creep?

Nathan: Do NOT call her that!

Hope: Why not? She called your girlfriend a whore!

Nathan: You're not my girlfriend, at least anymore!

Hope: What? Why are you breaking up with me?

Nathan: There's someone else.

Hope: I already told you Nate, she doesn't like you and never will.

He laughed.

Nathan: Nice try Hope, you lied to me. This is one of the reasons we are breaking up.

Hope: What are you talking about?

Nathan: Don't try and play all innocent on me. You guys NEVER had that conversation last night. You know why I know? I was trying to talk to her to do some damage control and turns out, she wasn't even home last night.

Hope: Nathan, if you break up with me, I can't go on, you're my everything. I'll do something stupid.

Nathan: Do not try the whole, if you don't stay with me, I'll ill myself thing. It's just annoying, and pathetic. Get a life!

Hope: But Nathan, I love you.

Nathan: Hope, if you really loved me, you would have had a hard time lying to me. I do love you, don't get me wrong. But, I don't trust you. Without trust, love means nothing. Good bye Hope.

Nathan hung up. He changed into his best jeans and nicest looking shirt. He then put on is cologne and re-did his hair. He then, left out the door for Haley's. Sure, he felt bad for Hope but, this is what he wanted. Also, she lied to him. It would be different if she would have confessed by the end of the day, but she didn't. He must stick true to his feelings.

He got to her doorstep and knocked. You heard footsteps run down stairs. Then, the door swung open to reveal the beauty behind it.

Nathan: WOW, Hales, you look, wow.

She had her blondish brown hair curled fairly tightly, and it dangled and danced dazzlingly on her shoulders. She wore a pair of tight jeans and a pink tank. She smelled amazing.

Hope: Not looking' so bad yourself Scott.

He smiled.

Nathan: Ready to go?

Hope nodded. Tric was about a five minute walk. His mother, Karen, and father Keith owned it, along with "Karen's Café" downtown.

They smiled at each other and Nathan extended his arm so Haley could put hers through it. She did and they started to walk.

Haley: You smell good. What is that?

Nathan: Thanks, it's umm, Bulgari Aqua, Hope actually bought it for me.

Haley: I like it.

Nathan: Thanks. And I sense, that So? stuff?

Haley: Nice Nate.

Nathan: It's an acquired skill.

Haley laughed as they continued their journey. When they got to the club, Nathan ordered them each a Coke.

Haley: My treat.

He laughed.

Nathan: Haley, put your money away. It's free for us, my parents own this place. Even if it wasn't free, a lady never pays!

She blushed. He too the last sip of his Coke and noticed that she was done also. He put his hand out as "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain came on.

Nathan: May I have this dance?

Haley: Why, of course.

She smiled as he led them out to the dance floor. They were the first couple on and in the middle of the floor. He smiled down at her, as he lowered his hands to her waist.

She wrapped hers around his neck. He smiled at her, as she pulled him closer. He took this lead and moved his hands to her lower back and pressed her against him. The second he did that, his eyes fluttered shut as a shock of electricity escaped her body and shocked his. He looked down at her and knew that this was right.

HALEYS POV

As Nathan pulled her close, everything she ever had, everything in her, rushed up and hit her hard. She layed her head down on his chest and let him pull her closer. She could really smell him now, and it was invigorating.

Haley: I never new you were such a good dancer.

Nathan didn't say anything. She liked him, that was for sure, but, she loved Dean. She had never been in love before. She had giving guys many things, cheated on them, she was a tramp. But, Dean had always been the one she was cheating with, never on.

But, Nathan was so different he wasn't like any of the guys she dated. They were all jerks. Even Luke wasn't that great of a guy. Nathan was sweet and kind, generous, also, a great gentleman. He was the kind of guy, who would hold the door open, for the kid in the wheelchair. Where as, all the other guys would shove him down the stairwell. She nuzzled closer to him and felt his arms pull her closer. She wished that he was hers but, could she do that to Dean?

NATHANS POV

The song ended and, even though he didn't want to let go, it would be weird if he didn't, so he did.

Nathan: Thank you, that was, nice

Haley: Yeah, nice. Want to head back to my place?

Nathan: Sure.

She took his hand and led the two out the door. A short breeze congealed their faces, he felt her shiver and he took off his jacket and hung it over her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.

Haley: Thanks

Nathan: No problem

They kept walking and, as soon as they kit the corner of the street, he noticed Haley starting to sway and swerve. He looked over at her.

Nathan: Haley you ok?

Haley: Yeah, fine.

She looked really pale.

Haley: Just kind of hungry.

Luckily, Nathan was a health buff. He new most symptoms. Mainly, it was because he had had them before.

Nathan: What have you eaten all day?

Haley: A chip, a few fries and that Coke.

Nathan: You're blood sugar's just low.

Haley: But I'm not diabetic!

Nathan: You don't have to be diabetic to have a low blood sugar.

Haley: Oh.

Nathan: Do you think you can make it home?

Haley: I think so.

Her eyes started to shut.

Nathan: Just hold on, we'll get some food in you soon.

They started to walk. She got weaker, he could sense it. Eventually, she dropped.


	9. Nurse Nate

Chapter 9- Nurse Nate

He caught her.

He carried her home and found the house key in her pocket. He unlocked the door and carried her to her room. Then, he carefully layed her out on the bed and put the covers over her. He then scurried off into the kitchen to make everything he could for her to eat.

He then, made his way back into her room, placed the tray of food down on the desk. He then, carefully sat on the bed next to her and shook her gently.

Nathan: Haley?

She gently stirred and he shook her again.

Nathan: Haley!

She gently opened her eyes, still incredibly weak.

Haley: where am I?

Nathan: at home, in your room

She looked confused.

Haley: And I got here, how?

Nathan: You fainted on out way home and I carried you here.

Haley: I'm sorry Nate, I really didn't mean to cause any trouble.

Nathan: No, no, it's fine. Just eat up, ok?

He went over and got the tray, then put it down on her lap, after she sat up.

Haley: Wow, thank you

Nathan: No Problem.

She started to scarf down all the food.

Nathan: Feeling better?

She nodded.

Nathan: You really, got to start eating all 3 meals at least.

She nodded and kept eating. Within 10 minutes, everything was gone.

Nathan: Good girl.

Haley: That was really good! I'm tired now though.

Nathan: Go to sleep. I'll go home ok?

Haley: No, stay, my parents are gone and I don't want to be alone. I mean, if it's no trouble.

Nathan: Actually, I was kind of hopping that you'd say that. Well, I'll let you sleep, and I'll take the couch.

Haley: Nonsense! You'll sleep with me. I just gotta go get my PJ's on.

He nodded as she got up and left the room. She peaked her head in.

Haley: The good thing about being a guy, is that you can take off your shirt and pants, because you have no boobs and are wearing boxers.

HE smiled and got the message. She left now, for good. He peeled off his shirt and pants. She then walked in. It was a simple pair of plaid lounge pants and a tank, but it sent him to the heavens. She walked over and he could feel her eyes burning on his chest.

Haley: Mr. Scott hides that body so well.

Nathan: Well, if I didn't, the girls would be hanging all over me.

They both giggled and got into bed. They each took a side and shut their eyes.

Nathan: G'night Hales

Haley: Sweet dreams Nate.

They both dozed off. Halfway through the night, Nathan woke up to a warm body next to his. Haley had tossed and turned until she was flush against his body, her head on his chest and her hand on his abs. He smiled, putting an arm around her and once again, fell asleep.

MORNING

The sun rose and shinned in his eyes as he felt her body against his bare chest. He recalled the events of last night and figured that he'd let her sleep. He watched her body fall and rise with each breath she took. She was an angel.

He layed like this and watched her for at least 45 minutes, until, her soul doors flooded open and she smiled up at him. He was smiling back.

Nathan: Morning

Haley: Good morning.

She looked down and saw the position they were in.

Haley: Sorry. I hope you weren't uncomfortable.

Nathan: No, it was fine.

He smiled. She stood up and started to go about her daily routine. She got dressed, and got her school bag together. He got dressed. When she re-entered the room, he had to look away, he had to do it.

Haley: Nathan, what's wrong?

Nathan: It's just, never mind.

She came and sat down next to him.

Haley: No, tell me.

Nathan: It's not something I can really say, there are no words to it.

Haley: Then, mime it out.

Nathan: Okay, but promise me that this won't affect our friendship.

Haley: Promise.

He worked up the courage and leaned in quickly, closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips to hers. He moved them over hers slowly and gently, until he felt her tongue in his mouth. Was she enjoying this? He then, placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer. Then, he pulled away. Just then, the door burst open and Dean entered. He took one look at Nathan and Nate, having his back to the door, couldn't see him. Dean cameup behind Nathan and wrapped his arm around his throat, starting to choke him.

Haley: Dean Stop!

Nathan brought his hands to Dean's arm, and in one swift motion, pulled his arm downward, then slipped out, twisting Dean's arm behind his back. Dean Squealed.

Dean: Let go

Nathan: No funny stuff, and not before I explain. Haley and I had detention yesterday, we came back here to study, and simply fell asleep, nothing went on.

Nathan let go and Dean just gave Haley and Nathan an evil look.

Nathan: Good bye Haley

Haley: By Nate

He walked out the door.

AN: Sorry guys, I know I told you that they would be together but, unfortunately, I was off by 2 chapters. Naley will officially be a couple in chapter 10 or 11. keep reading and REPLYING! The faster you get in those replies, the faster I'll update!


	10. I Thought You Wanted Me?

AN: Thanks for all the replies. I write 'em as quick as I can. Here's Chapter 10.

Chapter 10 – I Thought You Wanted Me

Nathan walked into school that morning, hanging his head. In his mind, he was smiling. He had kissed Haley JAMES! While, at the same time, he frowned; did she like it? Or did she think he was a moron? AT this time, he passed her in her crowd and tapped her on the shoulder.

Haley: Yes?

Nate: Can I have a word with you?

Haley: Sure

They went into a secret corner.

Nathan: Look, I just want to know about the kiss, like, what did you think?

Nathan thinking: Considering, you frenched me back.

Haley's POV

Oh, god, I love it Nate, I just can't tell you that. I love Dean and things are going good but, how I want to be with you. But, I just can't right now.

Haley: I just don't get how you could do this to Hope,

Nathan: I didn't we broke up.

Haley: Oh, well, umm, not that I'm gonna hold this against you, but it can never happen again. I'm with Dean, and I love him. Sorry.

Nathan smiled and nodded, understanding. Then, Haley pulled him into a hug.

Nate: It's ok, I get it.

She smiled and nodded, then went to join her group again. Nathan just stood there, watching her. Then, Dean came up behind her, HIS Rose and wrapped his arms around her, as she smiled up at him. How Nathan had imagined that lucky guy being him. But, it wasn't and he just had to deal with that. A single tear fell form his eye.

Nathan Whispering: I thought you wanted me?

AN: Sorry guys, this was short but, it was just a builder chapter. All the real drama is yet to come. Make sure you don't forget to read CHAPTER 11 when it comes out. This is the big NALEY chapter! Yes guys, chapter ELEVEN, NALEY are TOGETHER!


	11. A New Hope

Chapter 11- A New Hope

Nathan dragged himself to his next class, and the next one, then finally 3rd period. Haley never left his mind. He walked to lunch and saw the two lovers. He hung his head and ept walking. He sat down and ate with some of his buddies until, he heard:

Random kid: FIGHT!

Everyone in the cafeteria, being all juniors came rushing out. Nathan ignored it, until he saw her hair wave in the distance. He jumped. He ran to the new circle and saw Dean and Haley in the middle, screaming at each other. He felt bad for her.

Nathan: Okay, everybody listen up!

Everybody shut up, including Haley and Dean.

Nathan: There is no show here, go back and eat your lunch, talk with your friends and be idiots!

At this, the hall cleared back into the cafeteria, until it was just Nathan, Haley, and Dean.

Nathan: I'll let you two talk this out, I suggest outside.

They nodded and left.

Nathan felt bad because, he wanted them to keep fighting and break up, but, Haley was happy. Even though, he was miserable. Nate went back to the cafeteria to finish his lunch. Five minutes later, in walked Dean and Haley hand in hand, smiling. Nathan sighed and threw away his trash, then made his way to the gym. He sat on the bleachers silently, trying to remember what the only thing that ever made sense to him was like. The bell rang as he got up and went to his next class.

Science

He sat at his usual desk. The student then flooded in and occupied the other seats. The bell rang. What Nathan noticed was that neither Haley, nor Dean showed up.

Nathan whispering: oh well, they must be skipping.

Class went on and Nathan tried concentrating on the teacher and what she was saying, but it just wasn't possible. Halfway through, he wrote a note, forging his mom's signature that let his escape.

Nathan ran the halls, knowing something wasn't right. He then, followed his sense outside the school, all the way to Haley's. He got to her door and knocked. All he heard was a faint cry. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. He kicked it down. The second this happened, there was the sound of a gun shot. Suddenly, Nathan felt woozy and noticed that his chest was sore. He looked down to see a patch of blood forming from the gun wound. He looe dup, Dean looked terrified, as did Haley.

Oh, Haley, he looked at her. Her face was tear-stained and she was bruised and bleeding almost from head to toe. She had nothing but her undergarments on and looked terrified. Nathan took a couple steps forward and put his hand up at his shoulder level.

Nathan: Dean, put down the gun and I won't have to hurt you.

Dean: Like you can hurt me! I have the gun! You know what, I'll make you a deal. You can have it, after I bang my little whore to smithereens.

Nathan took one more step, and with a butterfly grip, he twisted the gun towards Dean and out of his hands. Nathan now held the gun. He pointed it at Dean.

Nathan: No, I have the gun now step away freak.

Dean scurried to the corner. Nathan put the gun on the counter, whipped his belt off, and tied Dean to the banister with it. He called the cops, then went over and took off his two shirts, wrapping them around Haley. He then bent down and picked her up as he carried her to her room.

Nathan: You ok?

She nodded, still crying.

Nathan: Don't worry; he won't touch you as long as I'm here. No one will harm you. The Police are on their way.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled.

Nathan: You're gonna be ok.

He went over and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. He slipped them on her. Then put his sweater on her the right way,

Nathan: You relax, I'll be right back.

She nodded as he left the room and went downstairs.

Dean stared up at him.

Dean: Why are you doing this for her man? we both could of banged her. She's a little whore who deserves it.

Nathan kicked him in the stomach and Dean whimpered.

Nathan: How do you like to be helpless? Not too fun is it? And this is something you actually deserve. No, wait, This…

Nathan grabbed the gun, cocked it and held it to Dean's temple. The boy cried.

Nathan: THIS is what you truly deserve. However, I won't give it to you. I won't let you have the easy way out. I am going to have you humiliated and stripped to the bone for who you really are. The public will look at you and think: "What a worthless piece of s#!"

Nathan kicked him again, then stomped on his balls.

Nathan: You see that, that was for attempting to rape her. All the other stuff was just for hurting her.

He bent down to Dean's level and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He punched him 4-5 times until he stared him right in the eye.

Nathan: I swear to God, you lay a single hand on her and you'll feel my wrath on every part of your body 50 times worse than I'm giving you now.

Nathan got up and went to go see Haley again. She was still on her bed. Now, she was shaking. He gently moved forward and held out his hand.

Nathan: Hales, it's ok, it's just me.

Haley: Please don't hurt me.

Nathan: I promise you Haley, I won't hurt you, ever!

Haley nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

Nathan: I'm here to protect you. I love you

His eyes filled with tears, along with her. She then looked up at him.

Haley: I love you too.

They tightened their grip and sirens filled the air.


	12. Dean's ListFinale

Chapter 12 – Dean's List

Nathan sat in his bed at the hospital. After they made the arrest, the paramedics took him to the hospital to tend to his shot wound. Haley, however, they had mended what they could on the scene. They stitched up the open cuts and bandaged the badly bruised areas. He had just gotten out of surgery a couple hours ago and ad woken up in the past 15 minutes. He had no shirt on because of the bandaging.

After about a half an hour, a faint knock could be heard on his door.

Nathan: Come in.

The door gently squeaked open and there stood a beautiful, red rose, with a tear-stained face. She didn't look up, kept her gaze at her feet and somehow glided her way to his side. He fought back tears. Then, she gently looked up and he rested his good hand against her cheek.

Haley: Hey

Nathan: Hey, how are you doing?

The tears kept flowing and she gently looked up, resting her head in his hand.

Haley: I'm fine, what about you?

Nathan: I'm alive aren't I?

Haley: So am I. I don't think that I would however, if it wouldn't be for you.

Nathan: He wouldn't of killed you.

She nodded as more tears ran down her cheeks. She then handed him a beat-up piece of paper.

Janet Carlile

Stacey Harlu

Fran Gertrude

Haley James

Peyton Sawyer

Nathan: Janet Carlile? Isn't she…

Haley: Yeah, the one who got raped and killed last year.

Nathan: Oh my God, and Stacey Harlu? That was just last month.

Haley: Fran Gertrude was on Monday. Nathan, if you wouldn't have walked through that door, I wouldn't be standing here right now.

Nathan gave her a loving look.

Haley: And if I wasn't I wouldn't be here, before telling you that when I said that I loved you, I meant it Nathan Scott.

Nathan: But, Hope and…nevermind. I Thought you didn't want this, that we could never be!

Haley: The truth: Hope told me that if I dated you, we were no longer gonna be friends. So, the truth was, I fell for you the second you flashed me that dazzling smile, first day of school. No offense, but Luke's a jerk, I really only dated him so I could get close to y-…

She was interrupted by Nathan softly pressing his lips against hers. The two lovers explored each others lips with their own as a million sensations crept up on both of them.

Haley: Wow.

She smiled as she was pulled into his arms.

Nathan held her close, as they were both all smiles!

No more Dean. No More Hope. Just the two lovers, happy as can be!

The End

Hope you guys liked it. I MIGHT post a sequel, not sure yet, but keep an eye out for it! Please reply, I'd love some feedback.


End file.
